


Crave

by goodnight-tae (SirenDreams)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Incubus Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenDreams/pseuds/goodnight-tae
Summary: You head out one night to an exclusive club and find more than just a good time.{Incubus Kai au}[Kim Jongin/Kai x Reader]





	Crave

You hurried down the packed downtown streets, squeezing past cars and people dressed in variants of clubbing attire as you headed towards your destination. The club had scarcely been open for a week, yet it was the talk of the city. Your coworkers couldn’t stop talking about it; though they themselves had yet to gain entry. The club was highly exclusive, but in a way many were unused to. Not an invite only club or one with a membership fee. It was simply one where you either got in or you didn’t. No one knew for sure what the deciding factor for entry was, but that didn’t stop people from trying to get in.

You smoothed your dress as you stepped into line, the sleek fabric glimmering in the lights shinning down from the club’s sign. ‘Inferno’, the sign read in deep red letters. Perhaps you should’ve worn red instead… You glanced down at your dress, a midnight blue, and hoped you would pass whatever criteria was required. 

“Next.”

The person in front of you stepped forward as the two prior moved out of line, equal looks of bewilderment on their faces. No doubt they had been denied entry and were wondering why. You watched as the bouncer eyed the two in front of you for a moment before letting them step inside. A glimpse of dark, heavy curtains and polished marble floors was all you were allowed as the door swung shut behind them and the line moved forward.

You realized you were next only when someone hissed behind you and you quickly stepped forward, stopping where the others had as you were looked over. It lasted for what felt like an eternity and you started to wonder if you should leave before they turned you away.  
“You can go in.” The bouncer chuckled at your look of disbelief as he stepped aside and moved the rope that had been blocking the door. “Enjoy your time in Inferno.”

* * *

The heavy door swung shut behind you and you took a moment to let your eyes adjust to the dim lighting in the foyer. Small lights were embedded along the black marble floor, the soft red glow directing you to the curtains straight ahead. You continued on, eyes wide in wonder as they slowly parted and you got your first look at the club.

The inside was much larger than you could have expected, spanning multiple levels both above and below. The levels were done much like coliseum seating, though each was it’s own floor. As you left the curtained entryway behind and moved further in, you scanned the emerging crowd around you. People were clustered together across the various levels, some on the large sofas around tables and others against the low walls at the edge of the levels. Far below you could see what appeared to be a well-stocked bar and a dance floor a small distance away. Turning your gaze upwards, you could see the uppermost floor contained two men who were engaged in heated conversation. You studied the duo for a moment, noting the taller one wore a disinterested expression while the other looked rather irritated.

You soon turned your attention away and moved on, hoping that- while it was none of your business- whatever was going on would be resolved without issue. You looked around, noting the stairs winding up and down various portions of the levels and wondered which you should take. After some consideration you decided to descend and carefully made your way to the stairs. 

They weren’t steep, much to your surprise, and you were able to navigate them easily in the heels you wore. As you went down one level, then two more, you caught the gaze of a man in the distance. You locked eyes with him, almost stopping at the intense stare. 

He was incredibly attractive, all tan skin and tousled blonde hair. The dim red lighting lent him an almost predatory air as he moved with graceful ease across the crowded floor in your direction. You noted the multitude of silver hoops in each of his ears and the crisp black shirt that was unbuttoned the smallest bit. A small thrill went through you as he drew closer and the realization that you would at least cross paths with him hit. You stood a little taller and eyed him with a coy smile as he paused two steps down.

“Hello,” he said, dark eyes glittering with an emotion you couldn’t quite pinpoint. “Would you like some company?”

Your skin warmed at his tone and before you could blink, you found yourself putting your hand in his. He flashed a smile that could only be described as seductive and you found your nerve as responded with one of your own.

“Perhaps we could find somewhere more… secluded?”  
The seductive smile only widened as he took the lead and the two of you climbed the stairs, leaving the crowd below far behind.


End file.
